One Piece X - Lust Garden
by Tayoel
Summary: What really happened in Little Garden after the kidnapping of Nami, Bibi and Zoro? Submission, humiliation and rape. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

*One Piece - Lust Garden*

Nami aprì gli occhi lentamente, emergendo a poco a poco dalle tenebre. Alla ragazza fu subito chiaro che qualcosa non andava: non riusciva a muovere ne braccia ne gambe, e l'ambiente che le si presentava davanti agli occhi non era certo la sua cabina sulla Going Merry.

La navigatrice della ciurma del pirata Cappello di Paglia, finalmente, comprese di essere immobilizzata da delle strane morse bianche, di forma vagamente cilindrica e dalla consistenza dura e rigida. Probabilmente - pensò la diciottenne - era la stessa sostanza che componeva la stanza in cui si trovava ora; quest'ultima era di forma quadrata, con delle piccole finestrelle rotonde su due delle pareti e, sulla terza, una porta anch'essa bianca.

"Oh, finalmente si è svegliata."

Una voce dal tono fastidioso, mai udita prima, costrinse la giovane ladra a voltarsi, rotolando sul fianco per avere una visione più chiara di chi avesse parlato: ciò che le si presentò di fronte furono, anch'essi legati mani e piedi, Zoro e Bibi, sdraiati accanto a lei e apparentemente ancora addormentati; poco più in la, quattro individui, uno più strano dell'altro, erano intenti ad osservarla, i loro volti segnati da espressioni mostranti diverse gradazioni di interesse. C'era un tipo con gli occhiali, vestito con un gilet a righe verticali che alla giovane sembrò orrendo, anche più dell'acconciatura a forma di '3' dei suoi capelli, affiancato da una ragazzina con cappello e trecce che, dalla faccia che aveva, sembrava capitata li per caso. Al loro fianco c'era un uomo alto, vestito di nero e dalla pelle scura e, infine, una donna bionda che indossava un abito completamente giallo e decorato da disegni di limoni. Questi ultimi erano due personaggi ben noti alla ragazza dai capelli arancioni, che poté infine rendersi del tutto conto della situazione in cui ora si trovava.

"Voi tutti… siete della Baroque Works!"

"Oooh, oh oh oh… non ti sfugge niente, eh, signorina?" le rispose il tipo dal gilet orrendo, portandosi al contempo alle labbra una tazza di tè.

"Maledetti… che cosa volete farci?"

"Oh, a dir la verità siamo interessanti solo alla principessa, …" continuò il misterioso individuo, facendo un cenno in direzione di Bibi. "…voi due… " e stavolta indicò la giovane e Zoro. "…avete solo avuto la sfortuna di capitarci tra i piedi e, credimi, non siamo molto bendisposti con i ficcanaso."

L'individuo con i capelli a forma di '3' posò la tazza su di un tavolino rotondo, anch'esso evidentemente formato da quella strana sostanza bianca, alzandosi poi in piedi.

"Abbiamo un lavoretto da fare su quest'isola… ma visto che abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo… credo che possiamo utilizzarlo per rilassarci un po'."

Il tono con cui l'uomo pronunciò l'ultima parte della frase non piacque affatto alla giovane navigatrice, che cominciò a divincolarsi, cercando di liberare i polsi dalla morsa in cui erano bloccati.

"E' inutile che ti sforzi." riprese l'individuo misterioso. "Quelle manette sono composte dalla mia cera indistruttibile. Nessuno al mondo può liberarti… a parte me, ovviamente."

Mentre diceva questo, i capelli dell'uomo dal gilet orrendo presero improvvisamente fuoco e, quando costui mosse un braccio, le ganasce che immobilizzavano i piedi di Nami si liquefecero all'istante, trasformandosi in una pasta biancastra che andò a unirsi a quella che componeva il pavimento della stanza. La ragazza dai capelli arancioni, però, non ebbe il tempo di stupirsi di tale subitanea trasformazione: il pavimento si era come animato, trasformandosi in due mani che le avevano afferrato le caviglie, costringendola a mettersi seduta e a spalancare le gambe, per poi solidificarsi di nuovo. Ora le mutandine di Nami, ben visibili sotto la corta minigonna indossata dalla ragazza, erano esposte alla vista dei quattro agenti dell'organizzazione criminale nota come Baroque Works e, sotto lo strato di paura che la pervadeva, la diciottenne non poté evitare di provare un moto di imbarazzo.

Era più che evidente che il tipo dall'insolita capigliatura possedeva i poteri del Frutto del Diavolo, in questo caso relativi - come l'individuo stesso aveva affermato poco prima - al controllo della cera. Se a questo si aggiungevano il tipo dai poteri esplosivi, Mr. 5, e la ragazza dal peso variabile, Miss Valentine, ben tre degli individui che la tenevano prigioniera - pensò velocemente la giovane ladra - erano dotati di abilità speciali, cosa che, unita al fatto di essere immobilizzata mani e piedi, rendeva vana ogni possibilità di fuga. Anche la ragazzina con le trecce, ora intenta ad addentare un biscotto, doveva essere una nemica, vista la mancanza di restrizioni, e probabilmente anche lei doveva avere qualche potere nascosto…

Le riflessioni della ragazza dai capelli arancioni, ad un tratto, vennero interrotte dalla voce di uno degli individui presenti.

"Vuoi favorire tu per prima, Miss Valentine?" disse l'uomo dalla pelle scura, in un tono che alla giovane navigatrice non piacque neanche un po'.

"Galante come sempre, Mr. 5." rispose la ragazza bionda in tono falsamente gentile, voltandosi poi verso la piratessa, fissandola con uno sguardo predatorio. Nami, sulla cui tempia cominciava a colare una goccia di sudore freddo, deglutì.

Un secondo più tardi la giovane vestita di giallo si inginocchiò a terra, esattamente tra le gambe aperte della diciottenne, andando poi ad appoggiare un dito sulle mutandine della stessa, all'altezza del suo sesso. Namì rabbrividì a quel contatto, comprendendo all'istante cosa avesse voluto dire il tipo dal gilet orrendo con il termine 'rilassarsi', e a quel pensiero percepì una scarica percorrerle la spina dorsale, come un fulmine gelato. La ragazza cercò istintivamente di chiudere le gambe, ma la cera che le bloccava i piedi e le caviglie glielo impedì, permettendo così all'agente della Baroque Works di continuare il suo lento lavoro di stimolazione delle parti intime della navigatrice. Ad un tale tocco, la giovane ladra non poté evitare di emettere un gemito, seguito poco dopo da molti altri.

"Ah… no, smettila… gh…" disse la ragazza dai capelli arancioni, ormai completamente percorsa da brividi.

"Ma come, carina, non ti piace?" rispose la bionda, sorridendo malignamente ed intensificando la pressione delle sue dita sul capo d'abbigliamento della ladra.

"No… ah… non mi piace per niente…" rispose Nami, tra un gemito e l'altro.

"Bugiarda…"

E così dicendo, il membro femminile dell'organizzazione criminale Baroque Works afferrò le mutandine di Nami all'altezza dei fianchi, portandogliele di scatto alle ginocchia ed esponendo così alla vista di tutti i presenti il sesso della ragazza, decorato da un ciuffo di peli pubici arancioni. Nami arrossì violentemente.

"Guarda, sei già tutta bagnata…"

Un istante più tardi l'indice di Miss Valentine penetrò nel corpo della giovane navigatrice, che inarcò la testa all'indietro, la bocca aperta in un silenzioso grido di sorpresa e paura. Subito dopo, la sensazione di intrusione e, incredibilmente, di piacere che in quel momento Nami aveva provato, scomparve così com'era venuta, permettendo alla piratessa di recuperare il controllo di sé e di voltare nuovamente la testa in direzione della sua torturatrice. La donna bionda era ancora inginocchiata a terra, una mano appoggiata vicino - troppo vicino - al sesso esposto della ragazza, mentre l'altra era tenuta in alto dalla sua proprietaria, all'altezza del viso della giovane navigatrice. Il volto della bionda era deformato da un ghigno predatorio, simile a quello di un gatto che ha messo il topo con le spalle al muro.

"Vedi?" disse Miss Valentine, facendo nel contempo sfregare tra loro l'indice e il medio, tra i quali, immediatamente dopo, fu visibile una sottile striscia di un liquido vischioso, una sostanza inconfondibile.

Nami, vedendo esposta la sua intimità ancor più di quanto già non fosse, arrossì fino a diventare scarlatta, il suo imbarazzo cresciuto ad un livello tale da superare la paura che la ragazza provava. Ma in quel momento, sopra ogni altra cosa, la diciottenne dai capelli arancioni provava disgusto per se stessa: come poteva il suo corpo reagire così a quegli stimoli, per di più provenienti da una donna, nella situazione in cui lei e i suoi compagni si trovavano? A quel pensiero lo sguardo della giovane ladra si andò a posare sui volti di Bibi e Zoro, ancora addormentati, e in quel momento la ragazza pensò che avrebbe dato tutto l'oro del modo perché non si svegliassero in quel momento.

"Hoho… sei preoccupata per i tuoi amici?" disse la giovane bionda, con un tono ancor più sprezzante e maligno.

In quell'istante la navigatrice dei pirati di Cappello di Paglia comprese di aver appena commesso un grave errore: spostando la sua attenzione sui suoi compagni di equipaggio aveva permesso alla sua torturatrice di accorgersi della sua paura e del suo disagio dovuti alla loro presenza, offrendo così alla donna un'altra arma contro di lei.

"Che dici, li invitiamo a partecipare?" disse la bionda, avvicinando una mano verso il viso rilassato di Zoro.

"No! Ti, prego, non lo fare…" esclamò istintivamente Nami, ancor prima che il suo cervello potesse decidere come agire. La ragazza dai capelli arancioni sapeva bene che mostrarsi deboli, in situazioni come quella, serviva solo a scavarsi la fossa con le proprie mani, ma non aveva altra scelta: non poteva sopportare l'idea che Zoro o - peggio - Bibi la vedessero in quelle condizioni. Se fosse accaduto, la giovane ladra era certa che sarebbe morta per la vergogna.

Un istante più tardi la giovane vestita di giallo, il cui braccio si era fermato a pochi centimetri dal viso del ragazzo dai capelli verdi, si voltò nuovamente verso la sua prigioniera, permettendole così di osservare il sorriso di soddisfazione che ora le attraversava il volto.

"No, dici?" disse l'agente della Baroque Works, in un tono falsamente triste che non poteva nascondere un senso di trionfo trattenuto a stento. "Non vuoi che li svegli?"

A quella domanda la giovane dai capelli arancioni capì di essere ormai alla mercé della sua aguzzina, in un modo assai più vincolante delle manette di cera che le immobilizzavano ancora le estremità. Lo comprese, ma non poteva farci niente.

"Si, ti prego… farò qualunque cosa…" disse Nami, firmando consapevolmente la sua condanna. Un istante più tardi Miss Valentine ampliò ancor più il suo sorriso, il sorriso della vincitrice.

"Ehi, Mr. 3!" disse all'improvviso la donna dai capelli biondi, rivolta senza dubbio al tipo con i capelli legati a formare proprio quel numero. "Ti dispiacerebbe dare maggiore libertà di movimento alla mia giovane amica?"

"Come desideri, mia affascinante Miss Valentine." rispose l'uomo in questione, tenutosi finora in disparte e ancora intento a sorseggiare il suo the. Un secondo più tardi, ad un gesto dell'uomo, le manette e i blocchi di cera che imprigionavano le estremità dalla piratessa si sciolsero, liberandola completamente. Nami avrebbe voluto utilizzare la ritrovata mobilità, prima di ogni altra cosa, per afferrare le proprie mutandine e farle aderire nuovamente al pube, ma la consapevolezza che qualunque azione anche solo apparentemente ribelle l'avrebbe cacciata in guai ancora più seri la costrinse a rimanere immobile, seduta sul pavimento bianco, il suo capo intimo ancora all'altezza delle ginocchia.

"Bene, bene, bene…" disse Miss Valentine in tono sadicamente giocoso, avvicinandosi gattoni alla piratessa. "Se non sbaglio hai detto che avresti fatto qualunque cosa, pur di non svegliare i tuoi amici…"

Nami esitò, spostò velocemente il suo sguardo sui corpi addormentati di Bibi e Zoro, e annuì. La bionda sorrise. Un sorriso crudele.

"Allora afferra le tue mutandine e levatele del tutto. Ah, e anche la maglia, carina."

Era quello che Nami temeva, ma anche quello che si aspettava: visto come si era comportata fino a quel momento la donna della Baroque Works, era più che logico aspettarsi un ordine come quello, ordine a cui la giovane navigatrice non aveva più modo di sottrarsi. Lentamente, rossa più che mai, la piratessa andò ad afferrare con entrambe le mani il proprio capo di biancheria intima, facendolo scorrere lungo i suoi polpacci, le caviglie, i piedi, fino a che non se lo fu sfilato completamente. Vergognandosi come mai prima di allora, la diciottenne dai capelli arancioni lasciò cadere a terra l'indumento bianco, mettendosi subito dopo in ginocchio. Un rapido sguardo al volto della sua torturatrice fece capire alla giovane piratessa che questa non era minimamente intenzionata a rimangiarsi la seconda parte del suo comando, e così, mentre i suoi occhi cominciavano ad inumidirsi di lacrime, la ragazza afferrò il proprio capo superiore di abbigliamento e, con un colpo secco, come se velocizzare il gesto servisse a diminuire la vergogna e l'umiliazione, le lo portò sopra la testa, sfilandoselo e lasciandolo cadere poco distante.

Il seno della giovane navigatrice, coperto ora solo da un reggiseno di pizzo nero, non era particolarmente abbondante, ma ugualmente attraente. Ad una tale vista, la ragazza bionda, ancora posizionata a gattoni di fronte alla piratessa, storse per un attimo il suo viso in una smorfia di rabbia, dovuta evidentemente alla differenza di misure esistente tra i seni delle due donne. Nami, di fronte a quella, seppur piccola, ammissione di inferiorità, non poté evitare di piegare le labbra in un sorrisetto. Solo un istante più tardi, capì che anche quello era stato un errore.

"Levati anche quello, carina." disse la ragazza in giallo, usando un tono di voce assai più aspro e duro rispetto a quello delle frasi precedenti. La giovane navigatrice, maledicendosi tra se, esitò solo un attimo prima di portare le mani al fermaglio posteriore del suo reggiseno, slacciandolo subito dopo. Un secondo più tardi, una volta abbassate le spalline dell'indumento intimo, anche l'ultimo strato di stoffa posto a protezione del seno della diciottenne cadde a terra, accanto alla maglia e alle mutandine sfilate poco prima.

Le braccia della giovane piratessa corsero istintivamente a coprire le proprie nudità, gesto che però parve non venire apprezzato dalla sua aguzzina bionda.

"Tzk, Tzk. Via quelle mani." disse questa, muovendo lentamente il dito indice in un gesto di negazione. "Ti vergogni del tuo corpo, forse? Non mi sembrava che fosse così, un attimo fa…"

Sentendo crescere dentro di lei la rabbia e l'umiliazione, Nami allontanò le braccia dal proprio petto, esponendo così i propri seni, sormontati da due piccoli capezzoli rosa, alla vista di tutti i presenti. O meglio, di tutti i presenti non addormentati.

Se pochi minuti prima Nami avrebbe dato tutto l'oro del mondo pur di non farsi vedere dai suoi compagni nella situazione in cui si trovava, ora avrebbe dato tutti i tesori dei quattro mari pur di sprofondare nel terreno per sempre. Essere a petto scoperto, senza mutandine, alla più completa mercé di un gruppo di persone più che intenzionate ad usarla per soddisfare i loro bassi istinti l'aveva portata al limite del pianto. Era quasi come essere tornata sotto il giogo di Arlong…

"Bene, carina, molto bene." disse Miss Valentine, evidentemente soddisfatta, alzando subito dopo un dito e indirizzandolo verso un punto alla destra della ragazza. "Ora voltati."

Stupita da quella strana richiesta, Nami si girò nella direzione indicatale dalla donna dai capelli biondi, e sbiancò. Di fronte a lei, in piedi, si trovava l'altro agente della Baroque Works, Mr. 5, ancora vestito con il suo impermeabile nero ma dal quale, all'altezza del pube, fuoriusciva un'escrescenza anch'essa nera e -pensò istintivamente Nami - di dimensioni considerevoli.

Era la prima volta che la giovane navigatrice aveva modo di osservare il membro di un individuo di colore, e la prima cosa che la colpì fu come la sua caratteristica pigmentazione avesse l'effetto di far apparire tale organo ancora più grande di quanto già non fosse. Un secondo più tardi, prima ancora che la mente della piratessa potesse elaborare la scena che ora le si presentava di fronte, l'uomo in nero fece un passo in avanti, portando il proprio sesso eretto a pochi centimetri del viso della giovane ladra e, in quel preciso istante, la voce di Miss Valentine le sussurrò nell'orecchio: "Sai quello che devi fare".

Nami, come ipnotizzata da quell'asta di carne che aveva davanti, portò la mano destra ad afferrarne la base, percependone il calore e la turgidità, e, dopo aver fatto scorrere gentilmente le dita lungo tutto l'organo dell'uomo, come in trance, avvicinò la bocca alla punta dello stesso, accogliendolo poi tutto dentro di lei.

Non era la prima volta che Nami eseguiva una fellatio ad un uomo, anche sotto minaccia, ma, durante le sue esperienze precedenti, la ragazza si era limitata ad usare le sue doti di seduttrice per far abbassare la guardia ai pirati che, credendo di averla in pugno, si lasciavano poi gabbare e derubare. In quest'occasione, invece, non c'era nessun tesoro da sottrarre, nessuna situazione pericolosa da cui poter fuggire semplicemente facendo gli occhi dolci al bellimbusto di turno: la diciottenne Nami era in balia di tre (quattro contando la ragazzina apparentemente innocua) loschi individui, evidentemente intenzionati a divertirsi con lei finché non si fossero stancati, per poi, molto probabilmente, ucciderla.

Quel pensiero fece riaffiorare la paura nel cuore della ragazza dai capelli arancioni che, pur continuando il suo lavoro con tutta l'abilità di cui era capace, cominciò a versare dagli occhi chiusi lacrime di terrore e rassegnazione, creando così delle strisce argentee lungo entrambe le guance, fino al mento.

Ad un certo punto, però, oltre alla sensazione del membro dell'uomo di colore all'interno della sua bocca, la giovane ladra percepì come un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, a cui si unì subito dopo un nuovo tocco sul suo viso, più delicato e leggero, come un bacio. Spinta dalla curiosità, Nami non poté fare a meno di aprire gli occhi, ruotandoli poi alla ricerca della persona che, con tanta gentilezza, aveva asciugato una delle sue lacrime. La cercò e la vide, e nel vederla si immobilizzò di colpo, sgranando gli occhi. Miss Valentine era ora inginocchiata al suo fianco, completamente nuda, e sul suo volto era visibile un sorriso assai diverso da quelli sfoggiati fino a quel momento dalla donna agente della Baroque Works: sembrava gentile, quasi amichevole.

Stupita e confusa da quell'improvviso mutamento nel carattere della bionda, Nami non trovò la forza di opporsi quando, ad un tratto, la ragazza le fece cenno di spostarsi da dove si trovava e, non appena ebbe lasciato uscire il sesso di Mr. 5 dalla sua bocca, la giovane navigatrice osservò come in un sogno la sua aguzzina sostituirsi a lei nel lavoro di stimolazione di quel ragguardevole membro, accogliendolo tra le sue labbra ad occhi chiusi e cominciando ad andare avanti e indietro con la testa.

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni era sconcertata da quello che stava vedendo: non riusciva a credere che la sua torturatrice si fosse messa al suo stesso livello, condividendo con lei le sue stesse umiliazioni, e soprattutto non si sarebbe mai aspettata di poter cominciare a provare una sensazione come di empatia, di affetto per la ragazza bionda. In quel vortice di pensieri ed emozioni fu forse solo per puro istinto che, non appena la donna che fino a poco prima l'aveva sfruttata e manipolata a suo piacimento si staccò dal membro del suo compagno per riprendere fiato, Nami si avventò su quest'ultimo come se non avesse aspettato altro fino a quel momento, riprendendo il lavoro di poco prima.

La consapevolezza dell'assurdità di quel gesto fece capolino per un istante nella mente della giovane piratessa, prima che la parte più istintiva del suo cervello prendesse il sopravvento sulla parte logica e razionale, cancellando ogni dubbio dalla sua mente e facendole perdere completamente il controllo di sé. Nami cominciò a stimolare l'asta di carne dell'individuo di colore con una foga ben maggiore rispetto a poco prima, facendo a tratti cambio con l'altra donna inginocchiata accanto a lei, evidentemente altrettanto desiderosa di continuare il comune lavoro.

Ad un tratto, dopo alcuni minuti di reciproci scambi di posto, mentre entrambe le giovani erano intente a stimolare la punta dell'organo genitale dell'uomo, le loro lingue entrarono in contatto, cominciando ad accarezzarsi prima brevemente, poi sempre più appassionatamente. Entrambe le donne percepivano sull'altra il sapore del sesso dell'individuo di colore e, da qualche parte della loro mente, ne furono felici. Nami e Miss Valentine, come se l'avessero concordato, abbandonarono il membro di Mr. 5 ed iniziarono a baciarsi reciprocamente, giocando ancora con le loro lingue, scambiandosi una serie di baci e carezze sempre più audaci e ricolme di lussuria.

Nami non aveva mai baciato una donna prima, ma adesso sembrava che fosse nata solo per quel momento: nella sua mente non c'erano più la rotta maggiore, i suoi compagni o il suo sogno di disegnare la mappa del mondo. C'era solo lei, la donna dai corti capelli biondi con cui stava scambiando effusioni sempre più appassionate, sempre più piacevoli…

Poi, ad un tratto, la giovane navigatrice percepì nuovamente il tocco di una mano all'altezza delle sue parti basse, ma, a differenza di poco prima, non ne fu affatto contrariata o spaventata. Al contrario, si affrettò ad allargare le gambe così da permettere alla sua amante di giocare più facilmente con la sua parte più privata, e nel contempo la sua mano si mosse come in automatico verso il sesso della giovane bionda, decorato da un ciuffo di peli dello stesso colore. Le due donne rimasero ferme così, a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi, giocando con i rispettivi sessi, fino a che…

"N-nami?"

Quella voce carica di stupore e paura, per quanto flebile, fu sufficiente a ridestare la ragazza dai capelli arancioni dal torpore in cui era sprofondata, facendola allontanare dal volto di Miss Valentine che, un secondo più tardi, ritornò ad assumere lo stesso ghigno ricolmo di malignità sfoggiato fino a poco prima.

Terrorizzata da ciò che avrebbe visto, la giovane navigatrice si voltò verso il punto da cui aveva sentito provenire quel richiamo, e i suoi occhi incontrarono la dura realtà: Bibi era sveglia, i suoi lunghi capelli azzurri pendevano sul pavimento di cera sul quale era ancora semisdraiata, e gli occhi della sedicenne erano fissi su di lei.

Solo in quel momento la diciottenne poté rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo: era praticamente nuda, osservata da persone ben poco raccomandabili, e stava dando e ricevendo piacere da un'altra donna anch'essa completamente nuda, e non una donna qualsiasi, ma una nemica che aveva già tentato di fare del male a lei e ai suoi amici, che l'aveva rapita e costretta a subire pesanti molestie sessuali. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare a simili effusioni proprio con lei? Come?

_*continue...*_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nami…" disse Bibi, evidentemente sconvolta, cercando di alzarsi dal pavimento di quel tanto che le era consentito dalle morse che le bloccavano polsi e caviglie. "…che cosa… che cosa stai…"

Lo sguardo dell'amica era troppo da sopportare, e la piratessa si affrettò a voltare la testa altrove, chiudendo le gambe e abbracciandosi da sola, cercando così di nascondere il proprio corpo seminudo alla vista dell'amica. Così facendo, però, le dita della giovane dai capelli arancioni andarono ad appoggiarsi su qualcosa, presente sulla schiena della ragazza, di fresco e vischioso. Una volta che Nami, spinta dalla curiosità, si fu portata una mano davanti al viso, poté constatare che la strana sostanza che aveva toccato era di colore rosso scuro, molto simile ad una tempera da disegno.

"Ops…" disse la voce di Miss Valentine, proveniente da un punto alla sua sinistra. "Mi dispiace, Miss Goldenweek, credo di aver rovinato il tuo Colors Trap".

Andando a guardare in quella direzione, la giovane navigatrice vide che anche la mano della donna bionda, alzatasi in piedi e allontanatasi da lei, era sporca della stessa sostanza.

"Non ti preoccupare." rispose la ragazzina con le lunghe trecce, parlando per la prima volta da quando Nami si era svegliata. "In ogni caso il Cremisi Lussuria non ha un effetto prolungato nel tempo… anche se non avessi rovinato il disegno, avrebbe funzionato ancora per qualche minuto…"

In quell'istante la giovane ladra comprese cos'era stato quello strano brivido di freddo che aveva provato qualche minuto prima, e per quale motivo il suo comportamento fosse cambiato così radicalmente: evidentemente quella ragazzina aveva il potere di modificare lo stato d'animo delle persone disegnando qualcosa sui loro corpi. Che fosse dovuta ad un Frutto del Diavolo o no - pensò la ragazza -, la sua era una capacità molto pericolosa.

Nel poco tempo in cui la piratessa dai capelli arancioni aveva formulato quei pensieri, la ragazzina chiamata Miss Goldenweek aveva estratto da non si sa dove una tavolozza ed un pennello, iniziando a sporcare il secondo di tempera.

"E comunque posso farlo tutte le volte che voglio… per esempio… Colors Trap: Bianco Marionetta."

Pronunciando quelle parole, la ragazzina agitò il pennello in aria, e dallo stesso partì come un cerchio di colore bianco che andò a colpire il corpo di Bibi, all'altezza della sua coscia sinistra.

"Bibi!" gridò Nami d'istinto, anche se inutilmente: non appena la tempera aveva toccato il corpo della giovane dai capelli azzurri, formando un cerchio con degli strani fregi all'interno, il corpo di Bibi si era immobilizzato e la sua espressione di timore e sgomento era scomparsa quasi all'istante, lasciando il posto ad uno sguardo vacuo e spento.

"Bibi!" gridò nuovamente la navigatrice, spaventata dall'improvviso mutamento avvenuto nell'amica. "Rispondimi, Bibi!"

"E' inutile." le rispose una voce femminile ormai nota, verso la quale si voltò immediatamente la diciottenne: Miss Valentine, appoggiata al tavolo circolare presente al centro della stanza, aveva gli occhi puntati proprio sulla giovane piratessa, con il suo solito sorriso crudele e beffardo stampato in faccia. Alle sue spalle, proprio in quel momento, l'individuo chiamato Mr. 3 mosse una mano, e la giovane dai capelli arancioni vide con la coda dell'occhio le morse che imprigionavano Bibi liquefarsi e cadere a terra.

"La principessina non può più sentirti." continuò la bionda. "Il Bianco Marionetta annulla completamente la volontà della persona colpita, rendendola un semplice strumento nelle mani della nostra cara Miss Goldenweek… o dei suoi alleati. E a tal proposito…"

L'avvenente agente della Baroque Works, ampliando ancora il proprio sorriso maligno, si voltò verso la sedicenne dai capelli azzurri ora libera, ma ciononostante ormai alla sua completa mercé.

"Ok, principessina… comincia a spogliarti." disse la bionda, in un tono simile alle fusa di un gatto.

Nami avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, protestare, urlare, ma non riuscì a fare niente di tutto ciò. Rimase dove si trovava, in ginocchio, seminuda e con le braccia poste a coprire il seno, mentre il suo sguardo veniva calamitato dalla figura dell'amica, ora intenta a rialzarsi con movimenti lenti e meccanici. Una volta in piedi, la giovane principessa del regno di Alabasta cominciò a sfilarsi la giacca, mantenendo inalterato il suo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Non appena l'indumento a righe diagonali cadde a terra, le mani della sedicenne si spostarono sul fianco della ragazza, dove afferrarono una zip presente sul corpetto a motivi concentrici da lei indossato, iniziando ad aprirla.

In quel momento, ad una tale vista, la giovane navigatrice della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia parve ritrovare il controllo del proprio corpo, abbandonando la sua posizione protettiva e alzandosi di scatto. Un secondo più tardi la diciottenne si lanciò in direzione dell'amica, con l'unico, irrazionale desiderio di evitarle la stessa vergogna da lei provata. Se solo - pensò la piratessa - fosse riuscita a cancellare il disegno sulla sua gamba…

Ma in quel momento, prima ancora che potesse arrivare a portata della ragazza dai capelli azzurri, la giovane ladra percepì il pavimento sotto di lei muoversi, allargandosi sotto i suoi piedi per poi alzarsi ed avvolgersi attorno alle sue caviglie. Nami fece appena in tempo a spostare lo sguardo in basso per vedere la cera solidificarsi, imprigionandola nuovamente.

"No, no, no, non si fa così." disse una voce irritante proveniente dalla destra della navigatrice. Una volta giratasi in quella direzione, la ragazza dai capelli arancioni poté vedere il tizio dal gilet orrendo, ora voltato verso di lei, con i capelli in fiamme e una mano ancora levata nella sua direzione.

"Non vorrai mica privarci di questo spettacolino, vero? Non capita tutti i giorni di vedere uno strip-tease di un'autentica principessa… anche se non si può dire che ci stia mettendo molto impegno…" continuò l'individuo con il potere della cera.

A quelle parole, la giovane piratessa si affrettò a voltarsi nuovamente verso l'amica, giusto in tempo per vedere il corpetto di Bibi cadere a terra, rivelando il seno della giovane erede al trono di Alabasta, non abbondate come quello della navigatrice, ma comunque ben proporzionato. Un istante dopo, senza il benché minimo mutamento nella sua espressione vacua, la ragazza dai capelli azzurri afferrò i suoi corti pantaloncini, iniziando ad abbassarli.

"Bibi! Svegliati, Bibi!" urlò la navigatrice, nel vano tentativo di impedire all'amica di completare la sua svestizione. Ma le sue parole parvero non avere alcun effetto sulla sedicenne, che continuò a far scivolare il proprio indumento verso il basso, esponendo così alla vista di tutti i presenti le sue mutandine, un tanga azzurro come i suoi capelli.

Per un istante la giovane ladra desiderò con tutta se stessa che il movimento dell'amica andasse a danneggiare il marchio bianco volto ad annullare la sua volontà, liberandola così dal suo potere e permettendole quindi una possibilità di fuga. Ma tale speranza risultò vana: i pantaloncini di Bibi scesero fino a terra senza intaccare il simbolo del Colors Trap e, un secondo più tardi, furono sfilati completamente dalle gambe della loro proprietaria.

In quello stesso istante, Nami percepì un tocco sul suo corpo, all'altezza dei suoi fianchi, seguito immediatamente dopo da un leggero rumore, come di una zip che viene aperta. Un attimo più tardi, prima che la giovane piratessa potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, un paio di mani le afferrarono di colpo la sua corta gonna e gliela abbassarono fino alle caviglie, lasciandola così completamente nuda.

Nami rimase immobile in quella posizione per alcuni istanti, arrossendo vistosamente, prima di emettere un grido acuto di paura e protesta, andando nel contempo a coprirsi le parti intime con entrambe le mani. Superato il primo momento di imbarazzo, la diciottenne dai capelli arancioni si affrettò a girarsi più che poteva, andando così ad osservare la responsabile della perdita del suo ultimo capo di abbigliamento: Miss Valentine si stava rialzando, sogghignante come sempre, evidentemente deliziata dalla reazione che aveva suscitato nella giovane ladra.

"Oooh, finalmente un comportamento degno di una signorina." disse la bionda nel suo solito tono di scherno. "Ehi, Mr. 3!" continuò a voce più alta, piegando la testa di lato. "Credo che una fanciulla abbia diritto ad una sistemazione più comoda."

"Sono più che d'accordo, Miss Valentine." disse l'individuo dall'acconciatura assurda, alzando poi una mano in aria.

Improvvisamente l'intero pavimento della stanza parve liquefarsi sotto i piedi di Nami e, pur mantenendo la sua morsa sulle estremità inferiori della ragazza, cominciò a sollevarsi, trascinando con sé la stessa navigatrice che, dopo aver cercato inutilmente di mantenere l'equilibrio, cadde di schiena sulla superficie bianca in trasformazione, battendo anche leggermente la testa.

Non appena si fu ripresa, la giovane dai capelli arancioni poté constatare di trovasi ora su di una specie di lettino bianco, a gambe piegate e spalancate, polsi e caviglie nuovamente inglobati nella cera. Era bloccata, ed in una posizione quanto mai imbarazzante.

"Che… che cosa volete farmi?" disse la piratessa con una punta di panico nella voce, anche se poteva ben immaginare quale fosse lo scopo di quella postura forzata.

"Oh, noi niente... per ora." rispose la voce di Miss Valentine, da un punto alla sua destra. "Ma forse la tua amica vuole approfittare della situazione… non è vero, principessina?"

Nami, a quell'allusione, si voltò nuovamente verso la ragazza dai capelli azzurri, adesso completamente immobile. Bibi aveva finito di spogliarsi: gli stivali e le mutandine della sedicenne erano scomparsi, e la pelle bianca della giovane principessa di Alabasta, tanto chiara da rivaleggiare con il bianco delle pareti di cera, era visibile in tutto il suo splendore. Accanto all'amica, evidentemente ancora in stato di trance, si trovava l'individuo dal gilet orrendo, il quale, dopo aver sussurrato qualcosa nell'orecchio della giovane, si allontanò da lei.

La piratessa della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, completamente immobilizzata, non poté fare altro che osservare l'amica mentre cominciava a muovere lenti passi nella sua direzione, lo sguardo ancora fisso nel vuoto. Una volta che Bibi si fu portata esattamente tra le gambe della giovane navigatrice, prima ancora che quest'ultima potesse capire quello che stava succedendo, la sedicenne si fermò e si inginocchio a terra, così che solo i suoi capelli restarono nel campo visivo di Nami. Un secondo più tardi la giovane ladra percepì una sensazione calda e umida all'altezza del proprio sesso, comprendendo all'istante quale fosse l'ordine che era stato impartito a Bibi, e che la ragazza stava ora eseguendo.

"Ah… no, Bibi… ah… fermati, ti prego… aah!..."

I gemiti e le suppliche della giovane navigatrice si alternarono per un tempo indefinibile nel silenzio della stanza di cera, senza apparentemente sortire alcun effetto sulla ragazza a cui erano rivolti. Bibi continuò a stimolare il fiore dell'amica con la lingua, lentamente e instancabilmente, e il risultato di tali attenzioni non tardò a manifestarsi. Il corpo di Nami, seppur immobilizzato alle estremità, prese a divincolarsi e a contorcersi, e i gemiti della ragazza dai capelli arancioni iniziarono a poco a poco a soppiantare le vane richieste di pietà, fino a che l'unica cosa che Nami riuscì a fare fu mugolare per il piacere che l'amica, seppur involontariamente, le stava dando.

La diciottenne, alcuni minuti - o forse erano ore - più tardi, sentì montare dentro di lei una sensazione inconfondibile: nonostante la sola idea la facesse morire di vergogna, la giovane ladra stava per avere un orgasmo e, peggio ancora, in un remoto angolo della sua mente, la piratessa desiderava che tale evento giungesse al più presto, sommergendola così in oceano di piacere.

"Basta così per ora."disse una voce indistinta, da qualche parte sopra la ragazza immobilizzata. Un istante più tardi Nami senti svanire il piacevole tocco sul suo sesso e, in capo a pochi secondi, la sua mente si schiarì abbastanza da comprendere che Bibi aveva interrotto il suo lavoro.

"Ora credo sia giunto il momento del piatto forte… il nostro caro Mr. 5 ha aspettato fin troppo, secondo me…"

A quelle parole, la giovane navigatrice si riscosse completamente dal beato oblio che l'aveva avvolta fino a quel momento, andando così ad osservare l'ambiente circostante, muovendo freneticamente la testa. Infine lo vide: l'individuo di colore, sfoggiante ancora il suo sesso eretto da sotto il pastrano nero, si stava avvicinando al tavolo posto al centro della sala, accanto al quale si trovava già Bibi, ancora nel suo stato di trance.

"Bene, principessina… adesso chinati in avanti e allarga le gambe, da brava." disse la voce di Miss Valentine da un punto alla destra della giovane ladra.

Nami capì immediatamente quello che sarebbe accaduto di li a poco, e fu con un misto di orrore e panico che vide l'amica obbedire all'indicazione datale, andando ad appoggiare le mani sul tavolo di cera e, nel contempo, allargando le gambe, esponendo così alla vista di tutti i presenti il suo sesso incorniciato da un ciuffo di peli azzurrognoli.

Nami sapeva bene che Bibi era vergine: glielo aveva rivelato lei stessa, durante i giorni di navigazione verso Little Garden. Essendo lei l'unica donna dell'equipaggio, nonché la sua compagna di stanza, era stato naturale per la principessa di Alabasta legarsi alla ragazza più che agli altri pirati, trovando così in Nami un'amica, una confidente… quasi una sorella. Le due giovani erano arrivate a discutere, durante la notte, anche dei dettagli più intimi delle loro vite, anche se la ragazza dai capelli arancioni non si era mai voluta aprire più di tanto sull'argomento, e questo a causa di un ricordo doloroso del passato, che l'aveva segnata profondamente.

E ora quel ricordo stava per rimaterializzarsi sotto i suoi occhi: Bibi, la sua amica del cuore, stava per perdere la sua verginità ad opera di un individuo malvagio e privo di scrupoli, esattamente come era successo a lei. E questo pensiero era per Nami insopportabile. Così, alla fine, vedendo l'uomo dalla pelle scura avvicinarsi alle spalle della giovane, il suo membro eretto ben visibile tra le pieghe del suo abito, la navigatrice non riuscì più a restare in silenzio.

"No! Fermati, non farlo! Ti prego! Farò, qualunque cosa…"

L'ultima parte della frase gridata dalla giovane dai capelli arancioni le fece comprendere appieno che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per salvare la sua giovane amica: la sola idea la disgustava, ma il pensiero di vedere Bibi violentata sotto i suoi occhi era semplicemente troppo da sopportare.

"Cosa cosa cosa?" esclamò con voce falsamente incuriosita la giovane bionda, entrando nel campo visivo di Nami, alla sua destra. "Non ho capito bene cosa hai detto, car…"

"Prendi me!" gridò la piratessa all'uomo di colore, che aveva già appoggiato le mani sui fianchi della giovane dai capelli azzurri, ignorando la donna nuda accanto a lei. "Prendi me e lascia stare Bibi. Potrai… potrai fare di me quello che vuoi… quindi…"

La voce di Nami, divenuta sempre più incerta e tremula, si spense del tutto e, nel contempo, una grossa lacrima cominciò a scorrere lungo il viso della navigatrice della Going Merry. Le sue parole, però sembrarono avere l'effetto desiderato: lentamente, le mani dell'individuo dai poteri esplosivi si allontanarono dal corpo di Bibi e, subito dopo, l'uomo chiamato Mr. 5 si voltò verso la giovane ladra, permettendole così di osservare per intero il suo organo genitale, ancora eretto e svettante.

"Per me va bene." disse l'uomo, iniziando ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza dai capelli arancioni. "In fondo è molto più divertente in questo modo. Non credi, Miss Valentine?"

"Si… in effetti lo è…" rispose piano la ragazza bionda, il suo sorriso sostituito da un'espressione di leggera delusione. "Però…" continuò subito dopo, facendo ricomparire sul proprio volto il suo solito ghigno sadico. "…visto che la nostra amica, qui, ha detto che non avrebbe opposto resistenza… allora dovremmo darle modo di dimostrare la sua sincerità. Giusto Mr. 3?" disse a voce più alta, voltandosi verso l'uomo dai capelli assurdi.

"Mi sembra una buona idea, Miss Valentine." rispose questo, e subito dopo eseguì un cenno con la mano destra, in direzione del ripiano di cera dove era imprigionata Nami. Immediatamente i blocchi bianchi che inglobavano mani e piedi della diciottenne si liquefecero, permettendole così di muoversi liberamente.

Dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento, la giovane ladra si voltò nuovamente verso la sua aguzzina, trovandola intenta a fissarla con occhi maligni, e in quel momento capì: avrebbe dovuto lasciare che l'individuo dalla pelle scura abusasse di lei, senza opporsi o combattere in alcun modo. L'idea di lasciarsi toccare da quell'uomo, per di più senza poter reagire, era disgustosa, ma, non appena lo sguardo della piratessa cadde sulla figura dell'amica, ancora ferma nella posizione in cui era stata lasciata poco prima, capì che non aveva scelta.

"Va bene." disse Nami, trattenendo le lacrime e cercando di dare alla sua voce il tono più sicuro possibile. "Va bene, lo farò, ma tu…" disse rivolta all'uomo di colore, che si era ormai portato tra le gambe ancora aperte della ragazza. "…non dovrai più toccare Bibi con un dito. Sono stata chiara?"

"Non sei nelle condizioni di dettare condizioni, carin…" esclamò in tono velenoso la donna bionda.

"Non c'è problema, Miss Valentine." la interruppe il suo compagno, afferrando nel contempo le ginocchia di Nami e allontanandole ulteriormente, facendo trasalire la giovane navigatrice. "Per me può andare bene così: non c'è gusto ad accanirsi su chi non si può opporre. Non credi anche tu?"

Nami spostò velocemente lo sguardo sul volto della donna priva di vestiti alla sua destra, ora corrucciato in un'espressione indecifrabile, per poi riportare la sua attenzione sull'uomo che si era posizionato tra le sue gambe, nonché sul suo ragguardevole organo genitale, situato ormai a pochi centimetri dal sesso della diciottenne. La giovane ladra provò l'impulso di chiudere le gambe di scatto, ma il pensiero di ciò che avrebbe comportato quell'atto di ribellione, seppur istintivo, la trattenne dal farlo.

"Allora, siamo d'accordo?" disse l'uomo, afferrando il suo membro e cominciando a strusciarne la punta lungo l'apertura del fiore della piratessa, che dovette far ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per evitare di muoversi.

"Si…" disse infine lei, spostando lo sguardo di lato. "Si… si, siamo d'accordo".

"Molto bene." sussurrò Mr. 5, la sua voce trasudante trionfo. Un istante più tardi il membro dell'uomo di colore penetrò completamente nel corpo di Nami. La ragazza non riuscì a trattenere un grido piuttosto forte, seguito poco più tardi da un'ulteriore serie di urletti, emessi in concomitanza delle spinte dell'organo genitale di Mr. 5 dentro di lei.

Nami non aveva mai accolto dentro di sé un membro maschile di quelle dimensioni, e meno che mai in modo così improvviso: la ragazza dai capelli arancioni aveva già dovuto subire in precedenza, seppur raramente, penetrazioni non gradite, ma solo quando non aveva trovato altro modo per disfarsi degli ostacoli tra lei e il tesoro che aveva deciso di rubare, e quasi sempre tali situazioni si erano risolte con un forte colpo in testa al pirata intento a possederla.

Ma adesso, invece, tale soluzione non era praticabile: Nami era completamente in balìa dell'uomo di colore, che non stava certo risparmiando le energie. I movimenti dell'agente della Baroque Works erano forti e decisi, e ad ogni suo colpo la giovane navigatrice poteva sentire il sesso dell'uomo penetrare profondamente in lei, strappandole gemiti di dolore che però, con profondo orrore della ragazza, stavano lentamente trasformandosi in gridolini di piacere.

Nami non poteva impedire al suo corpo di reagire alle sensazioni che il membro di Mr. 5 le stava procurando, dovute in particolar modo alle dimensioni dello stesso, e non ci volle molto perché la piratessa cominciasse a muovere la testa da un lato all'altro, ansimando sempre più pesantemente. Infine, com'era successo poco prima, Nami percepì sopraggiungere la sensazione che annunciava il suo orgasmo imminente, e la giovane si trovò nuovamente a desiderare l'arrivo di tale scarica di piacere.

Ma, ancora una volta, si trovò delusa. I movimenti dell'individuo dalla pelle scura si arrestarono di colpo, interrompendo il flusso di piacere al cervello della piratessa che, sorpresa e incuriosita, si voltò verso il suo indesiderato amante. Accanto all'alta figura nera di Mr. 5, però, si trovava ora quella, nuda, della ragazza dai capelli biondi: la mano della donna era appoggiata sulla spalla dell'uomo, e i suoi occhi erano fissi sulla diciottenne, intenti ad osservarla in un modo che non prometteva nulla di buono.

"Io credo che così possa bastare, non credi Mr. 5?" disse Miss Valentine, in un tono stranamente serio. "In fondo la nostra amica si è dimostrata più che accomodante nei nostri riguardi, non dovremmo accanirci ulteriormente su di lei…"

"No…" disse Nami in un sussurro, per poi sgranare gli occhi, sorpresa dalle sue stesse parole.

"Che cos'hai detto, piccola?" le chiese la ragazza bionda, chinandosi leggermente su di lei. "Non ho sentito bene…"

In quel momento Nami capì per quale motivo l'individuo di colore aveva interrotto l'amplesso, e sentì crescere dentro di sé la rabbia e la frustrazione: evidentemente Miss Valentine si era resa conto del suo orgasmo imminente, e aveva fermato il suo compagno così da indurre la piratessa a supplicarlo di continuare. La giovane ladra, in condizioni normali, non si sarebbe mai abbassata a chiedere una cosa simile, anche perché una tale richiesta non avrebbe avuto nulla a che vedere con la promessa di non opporsi alle attenzioni dell'uomo, ma Nami aveva già visto sfumare per due volte la possibilità di raggiungere l'estasi, e il suo desiderio di provare quella sensazione aveva ormai messo in ombra la dignità della ragazza.

"Non... non fermarti, continua…" disse la giovane dai capelli arancioni, in un sussurro.

"Puoi ripetere?" disse la donna, in tono più maligno.

"Ti… ti prego, continua…" disse Nami, a voce più alta. "Non… non smettere… non resisto più… ti prego, fammi venire! " concluse la diciottenne, quasi urlando.

"Molto bene… se ce lo chiedi così..." disse Miss Valentine in tono soddisfatto e, un secondo più tardi, la ragazza dai capelli arancioni percepì nuovamente il sesso di Mr. 5 farsi strada dentro di lei, strappandole un nuovo gemito di piacere.

"Oh, si… si… così…" si trovò a dire la giovane ladra, ormai completamente pervasa dal desiderio di piacere.

La navigatrice della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a muoversi a sua volta, aiutando così il suo amante nella sua opera di penetrazione, beandosi delle sensazioni che quei movimenti combinati le procuravano, senza mettere di ansimare e mugolare. Infine, ad un certo punto, la ragazza percepì sopraggiungere nuovamente l'orgasmo tanto desiderato, cosa che la indusse ad aumentare il volume dei suoi incitamenti.

"Ah… si… così... ancora… si… si… SIIIII!" urlò Nami, ormai senza più alcun freno, mentre il piacere esplodeva dentro di lei. Il corpo della piratessa si inarcò e prese a tremare, mentre le mani della giovane ladra si aprivano e chiudevano freneticamente, dimostrando senza ombra di dubbio la potenza dell'orgasmo che l'aveva colta, nonché quanto la navigatrice della Going Merry apprezzasse tale sensazione. Pochi secondi più tardi, Nami si accorse che anche il respiro di Mr.5 era divenuto irregolare e, subito dopo, percepì qualcosa di liquido e caldo fuoriuscire dal sesso dell'uomo, fluendo dentro di lei. Tale sensazione aumentò ancora di più il piacere provato dalla diciottenne, che ruotò gli occhi all'indietro e, dopo un ultimo spasmo, rimase immobile, con un filo di bava che le colava da un angolo della bocca.

In quel momento Nami era completamente in estasi, appagata, la sua mente svuotata dal piacere: non le importava più ne dove si trovasse, ne chi l'avesse condotta ad un tale stato di benessere. La giovane navigatrice rimase immobile, sdraiata supina sulla superficie bianca, le braccia ormai prive di ogni forza pendenti ai lati della stessa, traendo lunghi e profondi respiri. Il bianco dell'ambiente che la circondava le fece pensare, per un attimo, di trovarsi in paradiso…

"N-nami…" disse una voce spaventata, proveniente da una distanza apparentemente enorme, ma comunque perfettamente udibile.

Il cuore della piratessa saltò un battito quando riconobbe quella voce, rimanendo poi immobile per alcuni secondi a fissare il soffitto con occhi sgranati, come sotto shock. Infine, molto lentamente, la giovane ladra piegò la testa verso destra, nella direzione da cui era venuto quel flebile richiamo, e la vide: Bibi non era più piegata sul tavolo di cera, ma era seduta su di esso, con le gambe e, evidentemente, le braccia bloccate da delle ganasce dello stesso materiale, i suoi occhi non più vacui ma ben vigili, e puntati su di lei. Il volto della principessa era segnato da un'espressione di incredulità e tristezza.

"Nami… ma cosa… cosa stai…" balbettò la sedicenne, apparentemente sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. Alle sue spalle, fuori dalla portata visiva della giovane dai capelli azzurri, Nami poté scorgere, seminascosta dal corpo dell'amica, la figura nuda e sogghignante di Miss Valentine, che in quel momento sollevò la mano destra, mostrando alla navigatrice le sue dita sporche di tempera bianca.

_*continue...*_


	3. Chapter 3

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma non riuscì ad emettere un solo suono mentre la crudeltà della situazione le si riversava addosso: aveva appena avuto un orgasmo sotto lo sguardo della sua amica, orgasmo procuratole dal tocco di un uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere un suo nemico, ed il cui membro si trovava ancora dentro di lei. Nami era ben consapevole che, dal punto di vista di Bibi, la mancanza di costrizioni sul suo corpo e il grido di piacere che aveva emesso poco prima potevano significare solo una cosa: che si fosse concessa spontaneamente all'individuo di colore, cosa che -e questo era l'aspetto peggiore - non poteva essere definita del tutto falsa.

Nami cominciò a muovere lentamente la testa in un cenno di diniego, guardando la giovane dai capelli azzurri con occhi supplichevoli, ma in quel momento la donna bionda si mosse da dietro il corpo nudo di Bibi, facendo spostare l'attenzione della sedicenne su di lei.

"La tua amica è stata così gentile da partecipare attivamente ai nostri giochi, principessa…" disse Miss Valentine, rivolta alla ragazza imprigionata. "…e ci ha anche dato il permesso di divertirci un po' con te."

Nel momento esatto in cui terminava la frase, la donna agente della Baroque Works uscì da dietro il ripiano di cera, permettendo così ad entrambe le ragazze di osservare il suo corpo nudo. Solo che ora non era più del tutto nudo: all'altezza del pube della bionda, aderente ai suoi fianchi come una mutanda, si trovava un nuovo manufatto di cera, presentante sul davanti un'escrescenza cilindrica composta del medesimo materiale, di dimensioni non trascurabili. Nami, sconcertata da quella visione, quasi non si accorse della fuoriuscita dell'organo genitale di Mr. 5 da dentro di lei, concentrata com'era ad analizzare ciò che aveva ora di fronte: non ci volle molto perché la giovane dai capelli arancioni comprendesse qual'era la natura dell'oggetto indossato dalla donna, ne, ripensando alle parole appena pronunciate dalla stessa Miss Valentine, quale fosse lo scopo a cui era destinato quel bizzarro indumento.

"Non è così, carina?" chiese la ragazza bionda rivolta alla piratessa, prima che quest'ultima riuscisse a replicare. "Non hai nulla in contrario se mi intrattengo con la tua amichetta, vero?"

Nami avrebbe voluto gridare, o addirittura alzarsi dal ripiano su cui era sdraiata e scagliarsi sulla sua aguzzina, ma l'orgasmo appena provato le aveva tolto quasi tutte le energie, impedendole di muoversi o di parlare a voce alta. In quel momento, alla sua sinistra, un leggero "psst" che probabilmente solo la diciottenne aveva sentito attirò la sua attenzione, facendola voltare da quella parte. Ciò che Nami vide una volta giratasi confermò le sue peggiori paure: l'individuo dal gilet orrendo era accovacciato al fianco di Zoro, ancora addormentato, e stava puntando la lama di un pugnale alla gola dello spadaccino. I due uomini non potevano essere visti da Bibi, nascosti com'erano dalla struttura di cera sulla quale era ancora sdraiata la giovane navigatrice, e quest'ultima, osservando la scena e, soprattutto, lo sguardo maligno dell'individuo dai capelli assurdi, capì che cosa avrebbe comportato una sua ribellione, anche solo verbale.

Trattenendo a stento le lacrime, la ragazza dai capelli arancioni si voltò nuovamente verso Bibi e Miss Valentine, entrambe intente ad osservarla con occhi attenti e, nel caso della sedicenne, supplichevoli.

"Allora?" disse ancora la bionda, accarezzando nel contempo le spalle della principessa di Alabasta, che rabbrividì vistosamente. "Posso?"

Quella semplice ma crudele domanda fu seguita da alcuni secondi di silenzio assordante, finché…

"Si…" disse infine Nami in tono flebile, chiudendo nel frattempo le gambe e abbracciandosi da sola. "Si, puoi farlo... "

La giovane navigatrice si voltò nuovamente, cercando di nascondere all'amica le sue lacrime di vergogna e rimorso, ma così facendo non poté evitare di posare lo sguardo sul volto sorridente di Mr. 3, visione che la fece sentire ancora più umiliata di quanto già non fosse.

"Nami… ti prego… ah!"

La disperata invocazione di Bibi, e sopratutto il suo gridolino di protesta, costrinsero la ragazza dai capelli arancioni a girarsi nuovamente nella sua direzione, potendo così osservare ciò che stava accadendo: Miss Valentine aveva portato una mano all'altezza del fiore della giovane principessa di Alabasta, e lo stava ora stimolando con carezze e tocchi mirati; la sedicenne, dal canto suo, aveva chiuso gli occhi ed inarcato la testa all'indietro, evidentemente sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che le dita della bionda le stavano trasmettendo.

"Ti piace,principessina?" chiese la donna agente della Baroque Works, in un tono falsamente rassicurante. "Ti piace essere toccata così?"

Bibi non riuscì a dire niente, e si limitò a scuotere violentemente la testa in un gesto di diniego, facendo svolazzare i suoi lunghi capelli azzurri.

"Oh, ma non mi dire." continuò la bionda, in tono falsamente offeso. "Forse sei abituata a ben altro… beh, in tal caso… che ne dici di questo?"

Un istante più tardi, senza smettere di stimolare il sesso della giovane, Miss Valentine si chinò su di lei, andando ad appoggiare le labbra su uno dei capezzoli della sedicenne, succhiandolo lentamente e con gusto, per poi effettuare lo stesso trattamento sul secondo.

"Ah... aaah… no, basta… ah… smettila…" cominciò a mugolare Bibi, agitandosi ancora più di prima, per quanto le morse di cera che la imprigionavano le consentissero di muoversi.

Nami non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena: nonostante non desiderasse altro che tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire più i lamenti dell'amica, quegli stessi gridolini attiravano la diciottenne in una maniera che neanche lei riusciva a spiegarsi. Ad un tratto, poco più tardi, Bibi proruppe in un grido assai più forte dei precedenti, facendo alzare di scatto la testa alla piratessa: Miss Valentine aveva inserito di colpo due dita nel corpo della giovane dai capelli azzurri, che si era ora immobilizzata con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi fissi sul soffitto. Dopo un tempo indefinibile, la donna bionda cominciò ad estrarre dal sesso della sedicenne le sue lunghe dita affusolate, facendole emettere un nuovo gemito di protesta. Gli occhi della giovane navigatrice si spostarono quasi automaticamente sulla mano della donna dai capelli biondi, ora parzialmente sporca di una sostanza viscosa e trasparente.

"Bene, bene… direi che la nostra Miss Wednesday è già pronta…" disse tra se e se Miss Valentine, osservando il liquido che le sporcava ora le dita. Un secondo più tardi, la donna agente della Baroque Works si portò esattamente di fronte alla giovane dai capelli azzurri, tra le sue gambe forzatamente aperte, puntando il falso membro di cera da lei indossato direttamente verso il sesso di Bibi. La ragazza, non appena si fu resa conto delle intenzioni della bionda, sgranò gli occhi in un espressione di terrore, puntandoli poi sul volto della sua torturatrice.

"Allora…" cominciò Miss Valentine, evidentemente deliziata dalla visione del volto impaurito della sedicenne. "…vogliamo cominciare?"

Non appena ebbe terminato la domanda, prima ancora che la giovane dai capelli azzurri potesse reagire in qualunque modo, la donna dai capelli biondi avanzò fino a far venire a contatto del fiore di Bibi l'oggetto cilindrico che indossava, causando un brivido alla ragazza imprigionata. Un attimo più tardi, sorridendo in maniera più sadica che mai, Miss Valentine mosse di scatto il bacino in avanti, facendo penetrare il finto membro maschile nel corpo della principessa di Alabasta, fino a che non fu tutto dentro di lei. Bibi proruppe in un grido strozzato, rimanendo poi perfettamente immobile, la bocca spalancata, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, quasi come se fosse caduta nuovamente sotto l'influsso della tempera magica.

"Bibi!" gridò la giovane navigatrice, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

"Ehm, ehm!" sbottò una voce maschile alla sinistra della ragazza dai capelli arancioni, la quale, spaventata, si voltò di scatto in quella direzione: Mr. 3 si trovava nella stessa posizione di poco prima, il suo sorriso maligno sostituito da un'espressione corrucciata, la lama del suo pugnale ancora più vicina alla gola di Zoro. Nami rivolse all'uomo uno sguardo ricolmo di rabbia e tristezza, voltandosi poi nuovamente verso il tavolo circolare di cera, dal quale stavano ora provenendo dei gemiti inconfondibili.

"Ah… aaah… no… ah… ti prego… basta… aah…"

Il volto della giovane dai capelli azzurri era rigato dalle lacrime mentre il corpo nudo di Miss Valentine si muoveva regolarmente avanti e indietro, strappando ad ogni spinta un gridolino alla sedicenne. Nami poteva vedere il fallo di cera scomparire ogni volta all'interno del corpo dell'amica, riemergendone sempre più sporco di un liquido di colore rosso.

"Oh!" disse la donna bionda, in un tono sorpreso che, per una volta, sembrava autentico. "Ma guarda… non sapevo che fossi vergine, principessina… altrimenti sarei stata più delicata…"

Il volto di Bibi, ancora bagnato dalle lacrime, si spostò in maniera apparentemente automatica verso la ragazza dai capelli arancioni, ancora sdraiata sul ripiano di cera e con le braccia ancora poste a protezione del seno nudo. Gli occhi della giovane principessa si andarono a posare sull'amica, guardandola con un'espressione arrabbiata ma, al contempo, supplichevole. Tale sguardo non sfuggì all'attenzione della donna agente della Baroque Works, la quale, un attimo più tardi, si girò a sua volta verso la piratessa diciottenne. Sul viso della ragazza bionda era ora visibile un'espressione corrucciata, pensierosa, che fu sostituita pochi secondi più tardi da un nuovo sorriso, stavolta però privo di malignità.

"Su carina, vieni qui, cosa aspetti?" disse Miss Valentine rivolta a Nami, provocando la comparsa, sul volto di quest'ultima, di un'espressione di sorpresa.

"Avanti…" continuò la bionda, nel suo tono sarcastico. " …la tua amica sta soffrendo, non vedi? Dovresti essere qui a confortarla…"

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni capì all'istante cosa intendesse dire la bionda con 'confortare', e per un istante, al pensiero di ciò che le era stato chiesto di fare, fu assalita dal disgusto. Subito dopo, però, ad un nuovo gemito della giovane dai capelli azzurri, la navigatrice della Going Merry sentì svanire tale sensazione, sostituita da un moto di pietà nei confronti dell'amica.

Nami aveva perso la verginità ad opera di Arlong anni prima, quando era ben più giovane di Bibi, e il ricordo di quell'esperienza la tormentava ancora, anche a distanza di anni: la sensazione di essere stata usata, abusata, trattata come un mero oggetto di piacere aveva indubbiamente influito sulla vita sessuale della giovane, e il pensiero che quel trauma avrebbe segnato anche la vita dell'amica era per lei insopportabile. Nami non poteva cambiare quello che era successo, lo sapeva bene: Bibi avrebbe ricordato per sempre il suo primo rapporto sessuale come un'invasione della sua sfera più intima, ad opera di una donna sadica e malvagia, che non le aveva mostrato la benché minima gentilezza o rispetto.

Oppure no. C'era un'altra possibilità.

In quel momento la ragazza dai capelli arancioni capì quello che doveva fare. Era l'unico modo che ancora avesse per poter salvare Bibi. La giovane non era riuscita ad evitare all'amica la stessa esperienza che l'aveva segnata, ma adesso, almeno, poteva darle ciò che lei non aveva avuto ai suoi tempi: dolcezza, calore, affetto. Anche se questo avesse significato partecipare al suo stupro.

Nami, lentamente, si alzò dal ripiano di cera dove era rimasta sdraiata fino a quel momento, iniziando poi a camminare verso la coppia di ragazze unite in un amplesso forzato, i suoi occhi fissi sul volto sofferente della sedicenne. Non piangeva.

Una volta giunta al fianco di Bibi, questa alzò gli occhi verso di lei, guardandola con uno sguardo implorante. Quell'espressione, unita ai gemiti che la giovane principessa di Alabasta continuava ad emettere, cancellarono ogni dubbio della navigatrice, che si chinò su di lei e la baciò.

Gli occhi di Bibi si spalancarono, così come il ghigno di Miss Valentine che, evidentemente eccitata dalla scena che le si presentava ora di fronte, cominciò a muovere i fianchi con ancor maggiore foga, facendo così aumentare anche il volume dei mugolii della sedicenne, per quanto soffocati dal contatto con le labbra di Nami.

Quest'ultima cominciò a muovere la lingua all'interno della bocca dell'amica, che venne accolta quasi subito da quella di Bibi, dando così il via ad una serie di piacevoli schermaglie tra le bocche delle due giovani. Nel frattempo la piratessa portò una mano all'altezza del seno della ragazza dai capelli azzurri, cominciando subito dopo a massaggiarlo. Gli effetti di quel tocco gentile non tardarono a manifestarsi: i gemiti di Bibi divennero a poco a poco meno forti e più passionali, indicando il graduale mutamento delle sensazioni della sedicenne. Ciò che la giovane principessa di Alabasta stava cominciando ora a provare non era più dolore, ma piacere.

I sentimenti di Nami, in quel momento, erano contrastanti: da un lato era felice che il dolore della sua amica si fosse attenuato, dall'altra aveva paura di cosa Bibi avrebbe pensato di lei da quel momento in avanti. In fondo, la sedicenne l'aveva già vista in situazioni più che compromettenti: prima l'aveva sorpresa a baciarsi con la giovane bionda della Baroque Works, la stessa che aveva appena rubato la sua verginità e che la stava ancora penetrando, e poi l'aveva persino vista supplicare l'orgasmo durante un amplesso con l'individuo di colore appartenente allo stesso gruppo criminale. E ora, come se non fosse bastato tutto questo, stava venendo baciata e accarezzata sensualmente mentre veniva violentata.

Nonostante questo turbinio di pensieri, Nami non interruppe le sue attenzioni sul corpo dell'amica, anzi le incrementò ulteriormente: il desiderio di dare a Bibi almeno una briciola di felicità alla quale aggrapparsi in quel momento buio superava qualunque dubbio della piratessa.

A poco a poco i mugolii della sedicenne crebbero di intensità, assumendo al contempo un inconfondibile tono di gradimento, se non persino di incitazione a continuare. Poi si interruppero bruscamente. Nami, senza smettere di baciare l'amica, girò lo sguardo in direzione della donna bionda, ancora immobile tra le gambe forzatamente aperte di Bibi: il suo corpo nudo era illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalle finestre circolari della strana costruzione di cera, luce che metteva in risalto i suoi denti bianchi, visibili per via del sorrisetto sadico che aveva sul volto, nonché la propaggine bianca situata all'altezza del suo pube, parzialmente sporca di sangue. Miss Valentine aveva fatto fuoriuscire il suo membro artificiale dal corpo di Bibi. Ma questo - Nami lo sapeva bene - non significava affatto che la donna avesse finito di 'giocare' con loro.

"Bene, a quanto vedo hai deciso di partecipare ai nostri giochi, carina." disse la bionda agente della Baroque Works, avvicinandosi poi al viso della giovane navigatrice. "In tal caso… credo sia meglio far si che tu ti possa divertire il più possibile, non trovi?"

A Nami non piacque affatto il tono con cui Miss Valentine pronunciò quell'ultima frase, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensare a quale potesse essere il significato delle sue parole: la ragazza bionda, infatti, si era voltata verso un punto alla sua destra, punto verso il quale la diciottenne, impegnata com'era a baciare l'amica, non poteva guardare. Nami vide la sua aguzzina sfoggiare un sorrisetto sadico, facendo poi un cenno con la testa nella sua direzione. Pochi secondi più tardi, la giovane piratessa percepì una strana sensazione, come se qualcosa di fluido e caldo stesse scorrendo lungo le sue gambe, diretto verso il suo pube. La sorpresa per quello strano tocco fece interrompere alla diciottenne il contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle di Bibi, così da poter andare ad osservare cosa stava avvenendo all'altezza del suo sesso. Ciò che vide le fece spalancare gli occhi e la bocca, a causa sia dello stupore che delle implicazioni di ciò che aveva appena constatato: tra le sue gambe, in quel momento, si trovava una struttura cilindrica di cera identica a quella indossata da Miss Valentine. E lo scopo a cui era destinato quell'oggetto poteva essere uno solo.

Nami si voltò verso la donna dai corti capelli biondi, guardandola con un'espressione sconvolta e impaurita, muovendo lentamente la testa in segno di no. Tale comportamento, però, ebbe solo l'effetto di far allargare ulteriormente il ghigno della donna agente della Baroque Works, il cui sguardo predatorio si fece ancora più marcato.

"Su, su, non fare così. Penso che anche tu voglia dare piacere alla tua amica, no?" domandò in tono velatamente canzonatorio Miss Valentine, dondolandosi leggermente sul posto. "Avanti… non puoi rifiutarti… non sarebbe gentile nei suoi confronti…"

Nami non poté non notare che, nel dire la parola 'suoi', la ragazza bionda aveva spostato lo sguardo verso la piattaforma di cera su cui era rimasta sdraiata fino a poco prima, dietro la quale - per quanto non fosse visibile da quella posizione - si trovava Zoro. Nonché l'uomo che reggeva il pugnale puntato alla sua gola.

La giovane piratessa, in quel momento, capì di non avere scelta e, lentamente, si voltò verso la giovane principessa di Alabasta, i cui occhi la stavano nuovamente guardando. Supplichevoli.

"N-nami…" disse Bibi, la voce tremante di paura. "Nami, no…"

Ma la giovane navigatrice non si fermò: si avvicinò lentamente al corpo nudo dell'amica, portandosi tra le sue gambe tenute forzatamente aperte dalle ganasce di cera, e poggiò delicatamente le sue mani sulle ginocchia della sedicenne, avvicinando a poco a poco la punta del finto fallo da lei indossato al fiore della principessa di Alabasta, fino a che non ne fu a contatto. Bibi, a quel tocco, ebbe un fremito di paura, accompagnato da un lieve respiro affannato: i suoi occhi non si erano ancora staccati da quelli di Nami.

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni sapeva che continuare avrebbe significato distruggere completamente la fiducia che la sedicenne aveva in lei, cancellare la loro appena consolidata amicizia, e questo le spezzava il cuore. Ma, nonostante ciò, Nami non poteva permettere che la prima esperienza sessuale di Bibi fosse costituita da nient'altro che violenza e frasi di scerno. Non poteva sopportarlo.

Quindi continuò.

La giovane piratessa, trattenendo a stento le lacrime, si chinò sul volto dell'amica, arrivando quasi a far toccare i loro nasi e, in un tono poco più alto di un sussurro, disse: "Perdonami."

Un secondo più tardi entrò dentro di lei.

Nonostante non potesse percepire nulla dal finto fallo di cera che aveva fra le gambe, Nami sentì comunque le pareti del sesso di Bibi avvolgere la propaggine cilindrica, fino a che questa non fu del tutto inserita nel corpo della sedicenne. La giovane principessa di Alabasta emise un breve gemito, cominciando poi a respirare più profondamente, senza smettere di guardare dritto negli occhi la sua compagna di viaggio, di stanza e, ora, indesiderata amante. La ragazza dai capelli arancioni, dal canto suo, non interruppe il contatto visivo con gli splendidi occhi azzurri della sedicenne, iniziando poco dopo a muoversi dentro di lei. Bibi emise un gemito, e un altro, e un altro ancora, accompagnando con essi ciascuna penetrazione del fallo di cera nel suo corpo, respirando sempre più profondamente.

Ad un certo punto le bocche delle due giovani si incontrarono, riprendendo a baciarsi appassionatamente, ormai incuranti di quello che stava avvenendo attorno a loro. Quel beato oblio durò per un tempo indefinito, fino a che Nami non percepì un nuovo tocco femminile sul suo corpo, all'altezza del suo fianco. Con la coda nell'occhio, la piratessa diciottenne vide che Miss Valentine si era posizionata dietro di lei, e la sua silenziosa domanda riguardo alle intenzioni della donna trovò risposta quando percepì un oggetto freddo e liscio venire a contatto del suo fiore.

Nami si immobilizzò, spalancando gli occhi, ma non fece in tempo a fare alcunché: il finto membro di cera indossato dall'agente della Baroque Works scivolò lentamente dentro di lei, facendole emettere un gemito, subito soffocato dalle labbra della giovane dai capelli azzurri. Pochi secondi più tardi, la donna dai corti capelli biondi cominciò a muoversi, facendo penetrare l'oggetto bianco sempre più profondamente dentro di lei.

Le spinte di Miss Valentine ebbero l'effetto di far riprendere anche la penetrazione del fallo di Nami dentro Bibi, la quale proruppe in un sospiro di sorpresa, anch'esso soffocato dal contatto tra le labbra delle due ragazze. In poco tempo Nami ricominciò a muoversi di sua volontà, cominciando così a percepire la somma delle sensazioni procuratele dall'oggetto che aveva ora dentro di se, nonché da quello che stava muovendo nel corpo di Bibi. Non passò molto tempo prima che la piratessa cominciasse a percepire le avvisaglie dell'orgasmo imminente, cosa che le fece interrompere il contatto con le labbra della principessa di Alabasta, iniziando al contempo a respirare sempre più velocemente.

"Bibi…" disse Nami, la sua voce rotta dal piacere. "Bibi… ah... io… io sto per…"

"Ah… anch'io, Nami. Anch'io!" le ripose la sedicenne, nello stesso tono usato dall'amica.

Un istante più tardi, con un'ultima spinta, entrambe le giovani avvertirono l'esplosione di piacere dell'orgasmo attraversare i loro corpi, facendole urlare senza ritegno, ormai inconsapevoli di tutto fuorché del loro reciproco calore e dell'estasi che stavano provando in quel momento. Ci vollero alcuni secondi prima che gli spasmi delle due ragazze cessassero, lasciandole una appoggiata al corpo dell'altra, i loro respiri profondi e regolari.

Per alcuni istanti, Nami fu felice. Felice della sensazione di appagamento che provava, felice di stare condividendo quell'esperienza con una sua cara amica, felice dei piacevoli stimoli che le stava ancora regalando l'oggetto fallico dentro di lei.

Poi quell'oggetto fu fatto fuoriuscire dal suo corpo, e la giovane piratessa riprese di colpo coscienza della situazione in cui si trovava: si ricordò di aver appena violentato la sua migliore amica, di aver goduto nel farlo, e di essersi appena lasciata avvolgere dal dolce oblio che ne era conseguito. E in quel momento, come mai nella sua vita, provò disgusto per se stessa.

Fu solo con un estremo sforzo che riuscì a sollevare nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto della giovane dai capelli azzurri, trovandolo disteso e rilassato, la bocca semiaperta e gli occhi chiusi, evidentemente ancora ebbro del piacere appena provato. Un istante più tardi Bibi aprì gli occhi, spostandoli quasi subito sul volto della piratessa diciottenne, che rispose allo sguardo. La giovane principessa di Alabasta rimase per un tempo indefinibile ad osservare il volto della ragazza dai capelli arancioni: una sua amica, che aveva scoperto poco prima intenta in attività intime con due membri dell'organizzazione che stava devastando il suo paese, che aveva appena abusato di lei, e che aveva evidentemente raggiunto l'orgasmo del farlo.

Poi sorrise. Un sorriso dolce, gentile, di comprensione e di perdono.

Per Nami fu come se le fosse stato appena mostrato il più prezioso dei tesori, il più brillante dei gioielli, e le lacrime - stavolta di gioia - cominciarono a scorrerle copiose sulle guance.

"Scusami…" disse in un sussurro la giovane navigatrice, piegando le labbra in un debole sorriso. "Scusami…"

"Non importa." le rispose Bibi in un tono velato, gentile. "Non importa, va bene così."

"Ma che splendida scenetta." disse una voce assai meno gentile, facendo voltare le due giovani amiche e, ormai, amanti: Miss Valentine era ferma a qualche metro di distanza dalle due ragazze, e le fissava con uno sguardo ferino. Il membro di cera da lei indossato, ancora parzialmente sporco di sangue, era perfettamente visibile. "Sul serio, devo dire che sono mi sono quasi commossa nel vedere una simile manifestazione di amicizia e affetto… ho detto quasi. Ma chissà," continuò poi, alzando il volume della voce ed alzando gli occhi al soffitto, in un atteggiamento falsamente riflessivo. "forse c'è qualcuno che può apprezzare questa immagine idilliaca meglio di me. Non credi, Mr. 3?"

"Certamente Miss Valentine," rispose una voce ormai nota alla giovane dai capelli arancioni, proveniente da dietro alla piattaforma di cera al centro dell'ambiente bianco. "provvedo subito a fargliela ammirare."

Un istante più tardi, sia le costrizioni di cera che immobilizzavano ancora Bibi, sia la piattaforma sulla quale poco prima Nami era stata costretta ad accoppiarsi con Mr. 5 si liquefecero, permettendo così alle due giovani nude di vedere ciò che finora il lettino bianco aveva celato alla loro vista. E viceversa. Quando gli occhi delle due ragazze incrociarono quelli aperti, vigili e stupefatti di Zoro, entrambe le giovani provarono l'istintivo desiderio di coprirsi il più possibile, comprendendo solo un istante dopo quanto un tale comportamento fosse, ormai, inutile.

_*continue...*_


	4. Chapter 4

Nami non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse sveglio il ragazzo dai capelli verde acqua, ma dal suo sguardo accigliato intuì che doveva essere cosciente da almeno qualche minuto: in altre parole, una persona che conosceva ormai da tempo e di cui si fidava ciecamente, un suo caro amico, aveva udito i suoi gemiti di piacere, nonché l'urlo del suo orgasmo, e ora la stava osservando mentre era completamente nuda, in compagnia di altre due ragazze anch'esse nude, una delle quale si supponeva dover essere una loro ospite, e l'altra una loro nemica. Senza parlare degli strumenti di piacere che sia lei sia la donna bionda indossavano, uno dei quali - il suo - era ancora immerso nel corpo di Bibi.

Nami rimase immobile, guardando dritto negli occhi il suo compagno di equipaggio, cercando disperatamente le parole per spiegargli come stessero le cose in realtà, nonostante fosse consapevole che tutte le evidenze erano contro di lei. La giovane piratessa non aveva mai provato tanta vergogna e imbarazzo in vita sua.

"Allora, carino, ti piace lo spettacolo?" disse Miss Valentine, avvicinandosi a passo lento verso lo spadaccino ancora sdraiato a terra e immobilizzato dalle ganasce di cera. "Che dici, vorresti partecipare anche tu?"

Nami, in quel momento, provò un nuovo brivido di paura: che cos'aveva in mente di fare quella donna? - Si chiese la piratessa. Aveva forse intenzione di costringere lei e Bibi a…

La diciottenne interruppe quel pensiero a metà, allontanandosi subito dopo dal corpo di Bibi e facendo così uscire il finto membro di cera che indossava dal corpo dell'amica, la quale emise un leggero gemito. Subito dopo, Nami si voltò verso la bionda agente della Baroque Works, la sua determinazione nuovamente rinforzata dal sorriso che Bibi le aveva appena donato.

"Un momento." disse la giovane navigatrice, avanzando di un passo verso la sua aguzzina. "Che cosa hai intenzione di…"

"In ogni caso, credo che questi non servano più." disse la donna bionda, sovrastando le parole di Nami e schioccando subito dopo le dita della mano destra.

In quel momento la giovane piratessa percepì nuovamente un fluido caldo scorrerle lungo le gambe, stavolta in senso inverso, e abbassò lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per vedere il suo finto membro di cera sciogliersi e scendere sul suo corpo, venendo poi riassorbito dal pavimento. La sorpresa per quel mutamento repentino le impedì di completare la frase che stava pronunciando, e quando finalmente riuscì ad alzare di nuovo gli occhi in direzione della donna agente della Baroque Works, quest'ultima si era ormai portata al fianco di Zoro, che la fissava con una leggera sorpresa. Anche il fallo di Miss Valentine - notò Nami - si era volatilizzato.

"Allora? Che cosa ne pensi?" chiese la ragazza bionda rivolta a Zoro, guardandolo dall'alto in basso. "Lo spettacolo è di tuo gusto? Non capita spesso di vedere tre belle ragazze nude che si 'divertono' tra loro…"

"Non dire assurdità!" gridò Zoro, cercando di alzare il più possibile la testa dal pavimento. "Nami non farebbe mai una cosa simile! Che cosa le hai fatto?"

La giovane piratessa rimase stupita per un istante da quella inusuale manifestazione di fiducia da parte del burbero spadaccino, percependo subito dopo un'ondata di calore sprigionarsi dal suo petto e avvolgerla tutta. Fu solo con un certo sforzo che Nami riuscì a riportare la sua attenzione su ciò che stava accadendo di fronte a lei, osservando la donna agente della Baroque Works inginocchiarsi accanto a Zoro, sorridendogli in modo falsamente amabile.

"Che tu ci creda o no, la tua amica ha deciso spontaneamente di partecipare ai nostri giochi… e comunque…" continuò la ragazza bionda, andando subito dopo ad appoggiare la sua mano all'altezza delle parti basse del diciannovenne, che ebbe un sussulto. "…non mi sembra affatto di aver detto 'assurdità'. Non credi?"

Nami, osservando il rigonfiamento ora presente tra le gambe del giovane spadaccino, provò una strana sensazione: il fatto che Zoro si fosse eccitato nel vedere il suo corpo nudo la imbarazzava enormemente… ma, al contempo, la ragazza dai capelli arancioni si sentiva lusingata da tali attenzioni. E quel pensiero la fece sentire ancor più a disagio.

Pochi secondi più tardi Miss Valentine afferrò l'orlo della panciera indossata da Zoro, sollevandola e, subito dopo, abbassandogli di scatto i pantaloni: il membro dello spadaccino era già completamente eretto e svettante e, nel vederlo, sul viso della donna agente della Baroque Works comparve un'espressione di sorpresa e ammirazione. La stessa che era ora presente sul volto di Nami.

"Uao." disse in tono sommesso la ragazza bionda, andando subito dopo ad afferrare la base del membro dello spadaccino, iniziando lentamente a stimolarlo. "Devo dire che non sei niente male, carino… anche se non sei al livello di Mr. 5, ovviamente".

Un secondo più tardi Miss Valentine si abbassò sull'organo genitale di Zoro, accogliendolo all'interno della sua bocca e iniziando poi a muovere la testa su e giù, succhiando l'asta di carne del giovane con foga ed evidente piacere. A quella vista qualcosa scattò nella mente di Nami, finora rimasta immobilizzata al centro del locale, che sentì una strana rabbia pervaderla. Avanzò di un passo, diretta verso il punto in cui si trovavano la donna bionda e il suo amico.

Ma non ne fece un secondo: la giovane navigatrice percepì un nuovo movimento sotto i suoi piedi, che furono immediatamente dopo inglobati da delle nuove ganasce di cera, bloccandola dove si trovava. Da un punto alle sue spalle, Nami sentì provenire un leggero grido di protesta, e si voltò in quella direzione: a quanto pareva, Bibi si era rimessa in piedi ed era stata a sua volta imprigionata dal pavimento di cera e, dalla posizione in cui si trovava, risultava evidente che anche la sedicenne si era incamminata in direzione di Zoro, prima di venire bloccata.

"Su, su, ragazze, non disturbate." disse una voce fastidiosa, proveniente da un punto alla destra delle due giovani, che si voltarono da quella parte: Mr. 3, allontanatosi dal corpo di Zoro, era appoggiato con la schiena alla parete del locale, dai suoi capelli assurdi si levava una fiamma brillante e sul suo volto era presente un ghigno sadico. "Non è molto educato interrompere due persone mentre sono impegnante in certe attività... ma se proprio volete partecipare, penso di potervi aiutare io stesso."

L'uomo dal gilet orrendo mosse una mano, e il pavimento del locale di cera si sciolse quasi interamente, innalzandosi poi in colonne bianche che si avvilupparono attorno ai corpi nudi di Nami e Bibi. Le due giovani urlarono di paura mentre venivano avvolte da quelle strane protuberanze biancastre, urla che andarono a coprire sia i richiami preoccupati di Zoro, sia la risata malvagia del possessore del potere di plasmare la cera.

Pochi secondi più tardi tutto si fermò. Nami aprì gli occhi, scoprendo così di essere ora imprigionata in una struttura bianca che le avvolgeva gli avambracci e le caviglie, costringendola in una posizione inclinata e semi-seduta, con il viso rivolto verso l'alto. Bibi si trovava a poca distanza da lei, anche lei costretta nella stessa posizione: i lunghi capelli azzurri della principessa di Alabasta, raccolti in una coda, pendevano nel vuoto, e gli occhi della sedicenne vagavano per la stanza, evidentemente colmi di paura.

Quelli della piratessa, invece, non riuscivano a staccarsi dalla scena che aveva di fronte: Miss Valentine stava ancora accogliendo nella sua bocca il membro di Zoro, il cui volto non riusciva a nascondere del tutto il piacere che tali attenzioni gli stavano procurando. Poco più tardi la ragazza bionda sollevò la testa, liberando così l'organo genitale dello spadaccino, che ora sembrava - se possibile - ancora più maestoso di poco prima.

"Bene." disse la donna agente della Baroque Works, rivolta al ragazzo immobilizzato sotto di lei. Il suo tono di voce aveva un che di predatorio. "Credo sia ora che tu paghi il tuo debito, spadaccino."

"Di che stai parlando?" chiese Zoro, in tono ansante. "Quale debito avrei con te?"

"Oh, andiamo, non mi dire che non ti ricordi." disse con voce falsamente gentile Miss Valentine, portandosi nel frattempo a gattoni sopra il corpo del diciannovenne. "Tu e il tuo amico Cappello di Paglia ci avete messo i bastoni tra le ruote, a Whisky Peak… è stato piuttosto umiliante. E doloroso."

Nel dire questo, la ragazza bionda portò un mano ad accarezzare il viso dello spadaccino, e ad una tale vista la giovane navigatrice pirata provò una nuova fitta al petto.

"Quindi…" continuò la donna agente della Baroque Works. "…dovrai ripagare la mia umiliazione con altra umiliazione. Ed il dolore… con il piacere."

In quel momento la mano della ragazza bionda abbandonò il volto di Zoro e andò ad afferrare il suo membro, alzandolo e indirizzandolo verso il proprio fiore, fino a farlo venire a contatto con esso. Lo spadaccino della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia spalancò gli occhi, continuando a fissare incredulo il volto della giovane sopra di lui, ora attraversato da un sorriso compiaciuto. Nami, in quel momento, provò l'improvviso impulso di cercare di liberarsi, di avventarsi contro quella stupida ragazzina, di impedirle di portare a compimento ciò che intendeva fare con Zoro. *Ma perché?* - si chiese un secondo più tardi la piratessa. *Perché mi da così fastidio l'idea che…*

"Sentiti onorato." disse la giovane bionda, iniziando ad abbassarsi sull'asta di carne del ragazzo dai capelli verdi. "Non è un trattamento che riservo a tutti… ma vedi, anch'io sento il bisogno di rilassarmi un po'… e quindi… ah…"

Miss Valentine continuò il suo movimento, facendo penetrare a poco a poco l'organo genitale del pirata dentro di sé, fino ad accoglierlo completamente all'interno del suo corpo. Zoro, in quell'istante, non poté evitare di emettere un evidente gemito di piacere, suono che fu udito da tutti i presenti nella stanza, comprese le due giovani imprigionate. Nami sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi inspiegabilmente di lacrime.

Subito dopo la donna dai corti capelli biondi cominciò a muoversi, alzandosi e abbassandosi sul sesso di Zoro con movimenti sempre più veloci, emettendo ogni volta un gemito di puro piacere. Gemiti che, nonostante tutto, cominciarono ad essere emessi anche dal diciannovenne ancora immobilizzato a terra.

"Oh… oh, si... mmm… non sei niente male, cacciatore di pirati…" cominciò a dire la bionda agente della Baroque Works, ora intenta a muoversi selvaggiamente sopra Zoro: i suoi occhi erano chiusi, ed il suo volto - finora sempre occupato da un ghigno sadico - presentava un'inconfondibile espressione di piacere.

Nami, per qualche motivo, scoprì di non poter sopportare oltre quella vista, e girò la testa di lato. Così facendo, però, il suo sguardo cadde sull'individuo dall'acconciatura assurda, che si stava avvicinando a passo lento alle spalle di Bibi, la quale, concentrata com'era ad osservare l'amplesso che si stava svolgendo davanti a lei, sembrava non essersi accorta di tale movimento.

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni avrebbe voluto avvertire l'amica del pericolo, ma per qualche motivo le parole che avrebbe voluto pronunciare le morirono in gola, facendole così emettere solo un leggero sibilo, che Bibi parve non udire. L'attenzione della giovane principessa di Alabasta, comunque, venne distolta dalla scena che aveva di fronte a sé un secondo più tardi, quando una mano maschile si appoggiò con poca delicatezza sul suo seno, iniziando a massaggiarlo.

Gli occhi di Bibi si spalancarono di scatto, per poi abbassarsi ad osservare il punto in cui la mano dell'individuo con il potere della cera era venuta a contatto con il suo corpo ma, prima che potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa, l'altra mano di Mr. 3 si andò ad insinuare tra le gambe forzatamente aperte della sedicenne, inserendo subito dopo due dita all'interno del suo fiore. A quel tocco Bibi proruppe in un gemito di protesta e disagio, inarcando la testa all'indietro, facendola così appoggiare, seppur involontariamente, alla spalla dell'agente della Baroque Works. Il sorriso di quest'ultimo, in quel momento, parve allargarsi ancora di più.

"Bibi!" disse infine Nami, nuovamente in possesso del dono della parola. "Tu… lasciala stare, maledetto!" gridò un secondo più tardi, rivolta all'individuo dell'acconciatura assurda, ancora intento a stimolare il corpo indifeso della giovane principessa di Alabasta.

"Dovresti preoccuparti più per te stessa, ragazzina." disse una voce maschile, proveniente da un punto alla sinistra della ragazza dai capelli arancioni, molto vicino a lei. Nami si voltò di scatto, andando così ad osservare l'individuo dai poteri esplosivi, intento a fissarla dall'alto.

Era completamente nudo.

Se qualche minuto prima la giovane piratessa si era stupita della maestosità del membro dell'agente di colore della Baroque Works, ora i suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dal corpo muscoloso di quest'ultimo: chi lo avrebbe mai detto - pensò in un angolo della mente la diciottenne - che sotto quel pastrano, l'individuo dai poteri esplosivi nascondesse un simile fisico?

"Non abbiamo ancora finito con voi." disse Mr. 5, in apparenza indifferente all'espressione stupita comparsa sul volto della giovane navigatrice. "Ci sono ancora un paio di sfizi che vogliamo toglierci con il tuo gruppo, prima di passare alla fase successiva…"

Il plurale usato dall'individuo di colore fece riscuotere Nami dallo stato di velato torpore in cui era caduta, riportando così la sua attenzione sull'ambiente circostante e su ciò che vi stava avvenendo: Miss Valentine stava ancora muovendosi sopra il membro di Zoro con movimenti veloci e decisi, a occhi chiusi ed esalando gemiti di piacere, mentre il volto dello spadaccino non riusciva del tutto a dissimulare il piacere che il lavoro della donna bionda gli stava procurando; voltandosi di lato, invece, Nami poté constatare che le attenzioni di Mr. 3 nei confronti di Bibi si erano intensificate ulteriormente: l'individuo dai poteri legati alla cera, infatti, oltre a stimolare il sesso e il seno dell'amica, le stava ora baciando il collo lentamente, con gusto, alternando i baci ad alcune leccate veloci. Bibi era completamente immobile, gli occhi chiusi e umidi di lacrime, apparentemente ormai priva della forza di opporsi (per quanto inutilmente) all'uomo.

La giovane navigatrice della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, in quel momento, non sapeva dire quale delle due immagini le facesse più male: vedere la sua cara amica in completa balia di un individuo evidentemente malvagio e sadico, oppure osservare Zoro mentre riceveva (involontariamente) piacere dalla stessa donna che aveva, poco prima, abusato di lei e di Bibi.

"Oooh… la tua pelle è così bianca e liscia, principessina…" disse Mr. 3, accarezzando lentamente il fianco di Bibi, che emise un leggero gemito di protesta, rabbrividendo. "… bianca e liscia proprio come la mia cera." Il sorriso sadico dell'uomo si allargò ulteriormente. "Sai, devo dire che sei proprio perfetta per il mio progetto… non avrei potuto trovare un soggetto migliore su cui attuarlo…"

Nami non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando l'individuo dall'acconciatura assurda, ma di certo non poteva essere nulla di buono. La paura della giovane piratessa, poco più tardi, aumentò ancora quando vide Mr. 3 spostarsi da dietro il corpo di Bibi, potendo così venire osservato chiaramente dalla diciottenne, che spalancò gli occhi: il membro dell'agente della Baroque Works con i poteri della cera svettava fuori dai pantaloni di quest'ultimo, già completamente eretto.

La ragazza dai capelli arancioni non aveva dubbi su ciò che l'individuo dal gilet orrendo aveva intenzione di fare, e apparentemente non ne aveva neanche Bibi, i cui occhi erano fissi sull'asta di carne di Mr. 3, il volto della giovane distorto dalla paura.

"Ti prego… no…" disse Nami con voce fioca, rivolta all'uomo dai poteri legati alla cera, che parve non sentirla. "F-fermalo, ti prego…" disse ancora la piratessa, stavolta in direzione dell'individuo di colore nudo accanto a lei. "…lei no… avevate promesso che… che non l'avreste…"

Mr. 5 si chinò leggermente, avvicinando il suo volto a quello di Nami e, al contempo, appoggiando una mano sul suo seno nudo, provocandole un brivido di protesta.

"Se ricordi bene, ragazzina, ero stato solo io a promettere di non toccare la tua amica…" disse l'individuo dai poteri esplosivi, in tono leggermente divertito. Nami sentì il suo terrore crescere ancora di più, portandola al limite delle lacrime. "…ma comunque non ti devi preoccupare per la principessa... almeno per ora."

La giovane ladra, nell'udire quelle parole, sentì la sua paura scemare leggermente, sostituita almeno in parte dalla curiosità. Subito dopo, però, l'attenzione della ragazza fu nuovamente attratta dalla figura femminile che si stava ancora muovendo regolarmente su e giù di fronte a lei, i cui gemiti stavano lentamente aumentando di volume. Nami, osservando l'espressione della ragazza bionda, capii all'istante cosa stava per accadere: Miss Valentine era ormai al limite dell'orgasmo e, a quanto pareva dalla smorfia comparsa sul volto dello spadaccino, lo era anche Zoro.

"Ah… AH… oh, si… Ah… sei… sei magnifico, cacciatore di pirati… AH…" disse la donna agente della Baroque Works, aumentando ancora il ritmo dei suoi movimenti e, al contempo, iniziando a massaggiarsi i seni da sola, ormai del tutto concentrata sul piacere che stava provando.

"A…aspetta…" fu la risposta di Zoro, il cui tono di voce mostrava ancora il suo (ormai vano) tentativo di resistere al piacere. "ferma… ah… se continui così… io… io finirò per… Aghhh!".

Udendo l'ultimo gemito strozzato emesso dal giovane dai capelli verdi, Nami non ebbe dubbi su ciò che era appena successo: Zoro aveva appena depositato il suo seme nel corpo della donna dai capelli biondi; aveva raggiunto il culmine del piacere ad opera di una loro nemica e per qualche motivo, nel comprendere ciò, la giovane piratessa si sentì pervasa da una profonda tristezza.

"Ah… AH… oh, si… AH… SI… … AAAAAH!" gridò Miss Valentine, interrompendo i suoi movimenti ed inarcandosi di colpo all'indietro, il suo viso ebbro di piacere.

La visione dell'orgasmo della sua aguzzina fu, per Nami, forse anche più doloroso di aver dovuto assistere (e partecipare)allo stupro di Bibi: la consapevolezza che la stessa donna che l'aveva appena usata e umiliata stesse ora provando piacere, per di più ad opera (seppur involontaria) di un suo caro amico, era per lei insopportabile. La giovane piratessa era pervasa da una rabbia bruciante, tale da averle fatto dimenticare, anche se per un solo istante, la situazione in cui si trovavano lei e Bibi.

Quando Nami fu nuovamente conscia della sua condizione di prigioniera, si voltò subito verso l'altra giovane nelle sue stesse condizioni, timorosa di trovarla nuovamente preda delle perverse attenzioni dell'individuo con il potere della cera. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul corpo nudo di Bibi, però, la ragazza dai capelli arancioni poté constatare che la principessa di Alabasta non stava subendo alcuna molestia o abuso da parte dell'uomo dall'acconciatura assurda: era ancora immobilizzata dalle stesse morse di cera che stavano trattenendo anche lei, e il suo volto esprimeva ancora una forte paura, ma sembrava illesa.

Mr. 3, invece, sembrava essere concentrato unicamente sulla figura della donna appartenente alla sua stessa organizzazione criminale: stava ignorando completamente la sedicenne nuda accanto a lui, e il suo sguardo era quello di un leone che punta la sua preda.

_*continue...*_


End file.
